My Mate
by Kinoha
Summary: [OneShot] Repost! ChiChi wakes up in middle of nothingness... What's going on? Who is Asylia anyway? What does she want? Where is Goku and will he save her? And himself? RR, folks!


**A/N: Repost for the second time! The removed my story 'cause I had rated the title wrong'… hey! I've always thought that the rating goes with story, NOT THE TITLE! Reason of removal: wrongly rated title… gotta suck... so the title is now changed to 'My Mate'. It doesn't sound at all that grand as the previous one... feh... and I wrote this nearly three years ago and haven't fixed a thing... yeah... lazy me...**

Okay! This is my long one-shot fic…It was first parted in three chapters but I just put the chapters together and decided to post this as one…I'm lazy yeah so?

So this is a G/CC (my fav couple!) fic… kinda weird one I think but I like it…this is no ChiChi bashing. I like her and she's my fav or at least one of them! Damn I nearly cried when I wrote the 'first chapter'…you know she really isn't like that but the English dub and cut version ruins her character completely! As it does to the other characters too…Just watch couple of Japanese episodes with ChiChi in them and you change your mind almost right away!

**Disclaimer:** lalla laaa la di daa…dum du dum…Me no ….own DBZ….dum di dum laa…! Wait….! ME NO OWN! NOOOOOO! ( Breaks down and starts bawling her eyes off) I only own Asylia and the land of Seikyuu! (Sob sob…)

My Mate

By **Kinoha**

' Where I am?'

It was dark. Completely black. But still she could see her hand before her clearly. How did she got here? And where was 'here'?

She took a cautious step in the darkness. It was like she was walking in emptiness, complete nothingness. Yet she felt a solid ground beneath her tiny feet.

What had happened?

Weirdly, she didn't remember. She could faintly recall a bright light and pain. Lots of pain.

She shook her raven haired head trying to pry off the awkward feeling something wasn't right.

Wait a minute!

Goku! He was there too… he was with her or was he. Where was he then?

" Ah. A normal side effect of the spell…" a soft musical voice said calmly. It was so beautiful and perfect with seducing edge. Definitely female voice.

ChiChi whirled around and came face with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Her hair was glowing gold and it waved softly around, her reaching her butt.

Her eyes were deepest blue ever possible and thick dark lashes lined them making her look absolutely stunning. Nose was small and elegantly cute, her mouth were the most perfect pink lips curved into a little pout.

She wore a beautiful white gown with gold lining. It was simple but it gave off her perfect, luscious curves.

She stood tall, almost 5.9 and her body was pure perfection. Swan like neck, skin glowing creamy white.

ChiChi gasped. The woman was a pure perfection of beauty and suddenly she felt herself looking plain or even ugly with her black hair and eyes and her small body. Wait! The woman was talking something about spell…

" What do you mean?" ChiChi found her voice sounding unpleasant after hearing the beautiful woman in front of her speak with her perfect voice.

The woman smiled gently and her eyes lit up sparkling, though ChiChi could have sworn she saw something sinister in them.

" So… You are Son ChiChi…" the woman purred somehow contently, mocking.

" Who are you?"

The woman laughed softly and it was like silver bells ringing softly.

" My name is none of your concern but I will tell it anyway. You'll probably remember it rest of your life…" More laughter with contention. ChiChi frowned. She didn't like this at all… the lady was creeping her in some way unknown.

" I am Asylia, a sorceress of Seikyuu."

" Sorceress…?" No wonder. She was a half demon and demons don't get along with sorceresses or sorcerers' very good. Something about feeling their magic or something.

" Why I am here? And where is this 'here'!" she demanded.

The sorceress' eyes flashed just a little and she replied with a charming smirk.

" Bossing people around as always… There is a reason you're here. Mainly concerning you, me and your husband… You see, since he came back from death and defeated Majin Buu couple of months ago… he has something to tell you and I'm just helping him to do this."

" Do what!"

" You'll find out. Follow me."

Asylia turned around and began walking, no she almost floated, so light was her pace. She moved so gracefully and ChiChi felt herself heavy and clumsy. She didn't like it at all and felt jealousy towards the woman walking ahead.

They walked which felt like hours and then the sorceress stopped abruptly.

" We're here."

ChiChi saw nothing else than darkness.' Wow… whatta place…'

Asylia raised her delicate hands and began chanting, her hands glowing white. ChiChi took a step back in surprise. What was she doing?

" I am only taking what is mine. You never had him completely." Her voice was little distant and gaze absent.

" Have who?" What was she talking about! ChiChi didn't understand anything anymore.

" Your husband, Son Goku, who else."

" W…Wh…What! What are you talking about! I love him and-"

" Really… you may 'love' him but he doesn't love you." The sorceress spat in contempt interrupting ChiChi.

How she dared! ChiChi was furious! She balled her tiny fist and glared angrily. That woman didn't know anything about them!

" How you dare, bitch…" she hissed lowly ready to attack the woman in front of her.

" I DARE 'CAUSE HE'S IN LOVE WITH ME AND I LOVE HIM TOO!"

The silence hung heavily in the air. ChiChi couldn't believe what the woman was implying. She must have gone out of her pretty sane mind.

" You're lying! You haven't even met him!"

" Am I? We met five years ago in Heaven and I have a proof. Watch!"

In Heaven? No it wasn't possible… ChiChi began to get more furious and irritated with the woman. The empty darkness started shifting ever so noticeably. And image began to form in front of her.

Soon the picture was clear and she saw Goku and Asylia sitting under a weird tree in the Heaven. Asylia was leaning on his shoulder smiling and he was smiling too. ChiChi stared quietly.

" This memory is mine and his from that day…"

And she vanished and ChiChi was left alone. Damn bitch! Who the hell she think she is!

The memory picture started moving…

… " _**You know I'm a really lucky guy to have a woman like you…"**_

"No, Go-san… I'm the luckiest woman in Heaven… To have a sweet man like you…" " It's really nice to be appreciated for change. Back on Earth I always got yelled and scolded by my wife whatever I did. I save the world, done that at least three times, everybody else is celebrating and saying thanks but she'd just yell at me! A little thank you would have been nice…All she could ever do was yell, nag and insult and nag more…" 

" **_Oh whatta horrible person she must be!"_**

" _**You couldn't portray her better Li-chan… Always nagging about everything and that whining… And I really feel sorry for everybody near her. She can yell you deaf, you know. My ears once started bleeding and we Saiyajins have a sensitive hearing. And all those insults…she always told me I was stupid and I was a bad father. Like I had no feelings at all, no brains. 'You can insult him all you want because he won't get it' and much worse. Some of those insults still hurt…"**_

" _**Oh poor Go-san… Don't worry. I'd never do anything like that! That's just cruel!"**_

" _**Poor Gohan…He still have to endure her…ChiChi always makes him study. 'Gohan! Study! What about it if you're just a four year old and you should be plying with other children. I bet my eternal afterlife he hasn't set a foot out of his room."**_

" _**Your life really was miserable and your son! Oh my god! What kind of mother suffocates her children like that and denies a childhood from them?"**_

" _**Gohan always talked that couldn't I just divorce her and get remarried' cause he didn't want to go near her 'cause she'd make him study until he collapsed and still it wasn't enough. And she forbids Gohan fighting! Gohan's a half-Saiyajin for gods sake! Fighting is his soul! His life and heart and she keeps him locked up depriving him."**_

" _**Why did you marry her first place?"**_

" _**I was stupid… I didn't know what a terrible person she was. I was stupid and promised to marry her when I was younger…Luckily I don't have to see her never again! And that's a huge relief."**_

" _**Aww Go-san… You just thought everybody's best and got a huge plus when you don't have to see her again. Don't worry… We'll be together forever…My love…"**_

" _**I love you Li-chan… Who wouldn't love a woman like you… so calm and wise… your soul is deep and you think other people before yourself… your soul is do beautiful…Unlike her… shorter fuse than electricity and always scolding thinking herself.' Goku spend time with me!' Hey I'm little bus right now, trying to save couple of billions human lives… "**_

" _**O she really is heartless bitch…Almost killed a whole planet… And what about my appearance?"**_

" _**A huge plus… You know ChiChi really wasn't worth of her name… no breasts at all! And she was so short when ever I had to kiss her my neck began hurt and it was disgusting… She is nothing else than a bitch who orders others lives and thinks she can make them to do whatever she wants. Selfish and not exactly pretty…I don't know how I survived!"**_

" _**Ahhahaaaa! That was funny… Thought I don't like to think you kissing other women…"**_

" _**She isn't a woman. She is a bitch who hits you with a frying pan every chance she gets."**_

" _**She hit you! Beat you up! Terrible!"**_

" _**Yep! I've heard of abusive husbands but abusive wife is something new and she hit Gohan too… I hope he survives…I kinda feel bad for leaving him like that with 'her'…" **_

" _**Oh don't think about it… he's strong just like his father. Thank God he doesn't have any of her features…"**_

" _**Oh just shut up and kiss me…"**_

" Oh Goku…" 

ChiChi couldn't breathe. Her knees buckled under her and she fell on her knees. Hot tears were burning in her eyes and her face was already wet from unconscious tears.

_Selfish nagging bitch._

_Yelling is the only thing she can do…_

_Abusive wife._

_Lucky I don't have ever see her again…_

_Heartless mother._

_I hope you'd divorce her and get a nicer and better mommy…_

Those words wouldn't leave her head. The disgust and loath in his voice… the loving tone which he used with Asylia…His Li-chan…

Sobs rocked through her body and she clutched her chest. It hurt. It hurt so damn much…

Goku had never loved her. He thought she was the most loathable person in the universe…

She began crying harder.

And it was all true. It was all true.

It hurt almost as much as the fact Goku didn't love her. Never had lover her. It tore up her soul like a hot burning coalstick. How could anyone love a horrible person like her…

She really was everything Goku had said and worse. It hurt physically too.

The heavy feeling in her chest wouldn't just leave. It buried itself deeper.

_ChiChi she really isn't worth of her name… Asylia's soft laughter… they were kissing…_

It was always disgusting… 

The pain got stronger and ChiChi felt herself choking in her crying. Everything went white and her soul was torn in pieces. She felt something snapping inside like a wire just had been cut. It hurt.

It didn't matter. She deserved the pain.

She lay there not wanting to live anymore. Broken and crushed, mentally and physically. Her spirit and temper gone. Who would care if she died? None. They'd be just glad to be rid of her. Finally free of the bossy bitch she was…

It made her cry only harder.

" You see… You deserve to die…" The sorceress voice was distant, full of sadistic pleasure. Pain engulfed her and she tried not to scream.

Everything exploded around her and she fell in darkness, crying alone.

" CHICHI!"

Goku woke up groggily. He had a terrible headache. He shook his spiky head in attempt to clear the remaining fog in his head. All he could see was complete black impenetrable darkness, but somehow he could see himself clearly.

Goku tried to get up but was unable to do so.

'What!'

His legs and hands were tied painfully tightly together and his head began to hurt from moving attempts.

Feh. He could easily break these ropes. To his amazement his current strength wasn't enough and he began powering up.

A searing white pain shot through his body and he bellowed in pain and the ropes around his wrists and ankles tightened cutting off his blood circulation.

He lay there breathing heavily waiting it leave. 'What the hell happened…'

Carefully Goku raised his power level and the pain shot through him again. Goku gritted his teeth and stopped.

The pain dissipated and Goku panted in agony, he couldn't break free.

" Fuck…"he muttered irritated and decided to think about this all.

Where was he? Why was he all tied up and couldn't break free? And what had happened?

Suddenly a familiar scent reached his nostrils.

Blood. His blood.

Goku felt his neck little wet and guessed the headache and blood were connected to each other.

Another scent he would recognize anywhere. It was mix of fresh wilderness air and sweet vanilla with spicy edge. ChiChi.

She had been there. When? Where was she?

Then it clicked…

…**_It was another perfect morning at the 439 Mountain Area in the shade of Mt. Paozu. Goku woke up smelling the breakfast smiling widely. ChiChi was already cooking._**

_**He got up and dressed.**_

_**Goku was half way to downstairs as he heard crash then thump and he got a sick feeling in his stomach. He knew what that feeling meant.**_

_**The Saiyajin male rushed to the Kitchen and saw ChiChi lying on the floor.**_

" _**Chi!"**_

_**He knelt besides her took her in his arms shaking her.**_

" _**Chi! Do you-"**_

Then Goku felt unbelievably dizzy and fell on his back hitting his head at the counter. He groaned and the darkness claimed him…

'So ChiChi must be somewhere here too!'

But it still didn't answer the question how he and possibly ChiChi had gotten there. In case ChiChi was somewhere, he had to find her.

He began trashing around hoping to get free. Goku was getting angry and frustrated. He couldn't feel ChiChi anymore that clearly.

Since their first night together he had always felt her. Even when he was dead he had been able to feel her even a little, though it was rather painful.

" Trashing and struggling doesn't help any."

Goku's head snapped at the direction of the voice. It was the most perfect feminine voice with a hint of seduce.

He didn't see anybody and couldn't even sense anyone near him. A deep ringing giggle echoed in the darkness and it annoyed Goku for some reason.

Out of nowhere a beautiful woman with long blond hair and deep blue eyes. She was about 5.9 and she wore a white simple gown with golden lining showing off her curves.

She was pure perfection.

" Who are you?" Goku asked baffled and shocked. What was a lady like her doing in a place like this and he still couldn't sense this woman's presence or ki. The woman eyes him contently and Goku didn't quite get it. What she was looking for?

" My name is Asylia, the sorceress of Seikyuu and you're Son Goku, the other of two surviving full-blooded Saiyajins." Asylia told him calmly and at same time pleased seeing that he was shocked to see a woman as beautiful as she. Well, she was every man's fantasy and dream to come true and who wouldn't gape at a woman as beautiful as she?

Too bad she didn't know that Goku didn't have fantasies and dreams of women before ChiChi, who was his fantasy and dream to come true.

Goku's eyes widened little. " How-"

" I'm a sorceress and I have my ways." She smiled mysteriously. It had taken a long time to spend in front of a mirror to perfect it. Any man would and should fall for it.

" Could you please let me free! I have to find one person." Goku asked slightly angry at the woman for not already doing it.

" No. I can't do that." She replied stubbornly. Why he wasn't drooling at her?

" Why not!"

" I brought you here and I have no intentions to let you go, Goku darling!"

"…What…?"

" I'm all yours, Goku. I'm your new wife."

" WHTTA FUCK!"'Excuse me…!'

Goku stared at the sorceress standing ten feet from him. smiling a loving but sinisterly twisted smile to him. The woman was obviously little mad and needed the help of the nice doctors in nice white coats. And that woman had brought him and maybe ChiChi here.

And he already had a wife and he didn't need another and he loved ChiChi dearly. This angered and disgusted him more than nothing ever had.

" LISTEN LADY! I ALREADY HAVE A WIFE WHOM I LOVE! RELEASE ME IN THIS FUCKING SECOND AND LET ME GO!"

Asylia's face hardened and her eyes went cold. He was a stubborn one. Didn't he get it that he'd be much happier with her than that yelling banshee bitch? Men.

" Oh yes. That woman." She spat angrily earning a death glare from Goku." You are too attached to her and I have to fix it." And she disappeared.

The darkness seemed to swirl around the angry Saiyajin male. He could feel it rather than see it happening. Then it became completely black and bright light erupted and Goku felt like falling, he couldn't tell.

' That motherfucking asshole!'

Goku hit something solid but it didn't hurt. Then Goku saw ChiChi standing in front of some kind of screen.

" Chi!" he yelled. She didn't hear him. He frowned.

" She can't hear or see you. But you can watch…" the sorceress woman, whom Goku had now decided to be at least mad and just generally crazy, laughed softly and her voice faded.

' Watch what?'

The images of him and that woman started playing in the screen and he heard Asylia explain it was his and Alysia's memories.

Goku in the memory screen was saying horrible things of ChiChi who now stood tense, crying.

" NO! CHICHI! DON'T BELIEVE HER! CHI! I LOVE YOU!" Goku's mind was almost numb with horror and anger.

" Your attempts are futile. I suggest you give up."

Goku ignored her.

He began trashing and struggling yelling all the time. The damn ropes were too tight. Anger began to cloud his mind more, reaching the heights it had never ever reached before. How that son of a bitch dared!

ChiChi slumped onto the 'ground' crying and Goku could feel her pain and his heart wrenched.

" NO! ASYLIA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! CHICHI! I'M HERE! DONT' YOU DARE TO BELIEVE!"

The pain increased and Goku began crying himself. He was unable to help her only ten meters away. He had never felt himself more helpless and lousy.

" You see…You deserve to die!" Words cut in like a fist in the face. Goku roared in anger and pain as his eyes turned to hard aquamarine and his hair tuned white blond.

An act of pure desperation and instinct.

He didn't care about the searing pain that was about to rip him in two, only ChiChi mattered now.

Blood began running from his nose and several bones snapped from the pain. He coughed up some blood but continued to power up, stubbornly refusing to lose ChiChi now that he had her again after seven years!

" NO!" the sorceress cried out faintly.

The bonds snapped and Goku shot towards ChiChi as everything exploded white.

" CHICHI!"

He managed to grab her and shield her with his body as they fell. Sudden rush of intense pain knocked him out and they fell…

" NOOOOOOOO!" Asylia cried out. 'DAMN IT!'

Now they both were gone, lost in the eternal darkness…and she could do nothing about it. Oh well... guess she would have to find another man….

ChiChi felt warm and comfortable. Gone were the pain and grief.

'So…dying feels like this…' she wondered absently and cuddled the warmth. ' Wait! I've died before but it didn't feel like this…'

She smiled.

This wasn't so bad. Now everybody were happy. Without her burdening them…

Her body was pressed tightly against something solid and hard, yet it was warm and soft. Her hands were around it and she felt a skin touching her skin.

ChiChi blinked. The trance she had been in vanished and she found herself in Goku's arms. And they both were very naked.

ChiChi found himself staring at Goku's black deep eyes. Their gazes locked and Goku brought one hand to caress her cheek.

" Hey…" he whispered soothingly and ChiChi's eyes began to water. How did he get here?

' So…now he's going to tell it…' the thought suddenly entered her head and she felt unbelievable amount of sorrow, grief, betrayal and blind anger wash through her.

She lowered her head. It didn't matter anymore.

Goku watched her eyes. All the bad emotions and that smoldering anger at the bottom of it all, reflecting her black eyes enchanting him once more as they had done so many times before.

Damn how he wanted her. And their nakedness wasn't helping any.

Goku was so concentrated on his self-control and holding ChiChi close that he didn't notice her staring.

" Why?" she asked staring blankly at him. This threw the Saiyajin completely off guard. The calmness of her voice which hinted at the betrayal and the sudden lack of any emotion in her eyes.

" Why what?" he replied somewhat stupidly, confused.

That was it! ChiChi's temper flared. How he dared to continue this show any longer!

" YOU KNOW THE FUCKING WELL WHAT I MEAN! THAT ASYLIA AND ALL! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST WALK AWAY RIGHT AWAY AND TAKE THE BOYS WITH YOU! WASN'T MU LOVE ENOUGH! YOU BASTARD! YOU….You…you…." she broke in sobs, unable to finish her speech.

Goku hugged her tightly with stern expression on his face. That bitch Asylia…

" ChiChi…."

" DON'T YOU CHICHI ME! I LOVE YOU AND YOU LIED TO ME! YOU-"

" CHI! LISTEN TO ME!" Goku yelled startling ChiChi, shaking her shoulders scaring her little in progress. He stared straight at her eyes, glaring her to shut up. ChiChi had never seen Goku use this look before. It nailed her fully daring her to try to open her mouth. His black eyes were looking hard and so mysterious, determined as always.

For once ChiChi kept her mouth shut.

He continued more calmly after getting his wife's attention. " You really believed all that sorceress bitch told and showed you? I don't even know her. You really think I could do that to you? Or to our sons? I love you Chi…"

ChiChi listened intently, doubt still in her mind, but he sounded hurt…the last four words made her feel warm allover, happiness blowing her tired emotionally strained mind. But then again…

All those things she had said were true…

" No! You can't love me! I'm everything she made you say! I'm a heartless bitch! A real bitch! I yell about everything! I'm bossy! I…I am just a wench, a bitch…" she almost choked at the end.

Goku was starting to get irritated and angry. 'Damn her stubbornness! But what's lovelier, eh?'

He grabbed her hands drawing her even closer. " Stop it Chi! You're a lovely caring person who can stand Saiyajins wrecking her house. You yell because you're worried and care for us all! It's not a crime to care…And you think I just saved you for my health?"

ChiChi swallowed. She couldn't believe that it was Goku talking. Her sometimes naive and clueless husband… Her throat was thick with emotion and happy tears threatened to spill. This was like a dream.

Goku's face was only inches apart from hers eyes strangely gentle and passionate at the same time. He drew closer, whispering huskily.

" But I can't deny you're a bitch at times, but you're my bitch… my mate... Understood?"

ChiChi blushed slightly just now noticing she was very naked in very naked Goku's arms. She blushed more. Why they even were naked?

And she noticed just now that Goku's nose was bleeding and there was blood running from his corner of mouth and he looked like he'd gone through some kind of hurricane.

Actually he was pretty good covered in blood and his left leg was broken.

" Goku-sa! What happened to you! OH GOD!"

" Hn? Oh! Just little disagreement with that sorceress… Messed me pretty good with that rope spell, I think I have some internal damage."

" WHAT? THAT ?¤(?#(/½)½#½#)!BITCH! I'LL SHOW HER! I'LL…"

ChiChi ranted on, fuming with anger. Goku watched bemused, smirking. Damn she was attractive…

" We can take care of that later…"

" What! Goku, wh-"

And he kissed her savagely on the lips, crushing her tiny body to his, hands roaming over her body. ChiChi let out a startled yip before the passion took over her mind. She could taste the blood in her mouth, but didn't care as Goku continued to kiss her and she responded to it with everything she had. She moaned in pleasure and they fell on the floor…

**A/N: **Just don't ask! I like the way it is! Somehow they just get back, k? And have you ever noticed the huge similarity between ChiChi Bulma and Videl? They're framed in different clothes and house…but fundamentally they're all same…yelling and caring bitches whom our Saiyajin men love so much! And will always love!

Oh and I'm thinking about doing a B/V fic about Asylia going after Vegeta…Whaddya think? Should I do it? **No need to review this story unless you really want for it has been up enough time for me to know what is the general opinion of it and I'm putting it up becauseI know there are people that haven't yet read it and might like it and people always have stories they wanna read again.**

**JA NE MINNA-SAN!**


End file.
